Their Mistakes
by Upside-Up
Summary: Set after the second season finale. Lorelai attemts to reconcile with Luke. Again. Chapter 7 up... I don't like how it turned out... tell me how much it sucked ok?
1. What he said

Lorelai walked into the diner for what seemed like the millionth time this summer, her thoughts intent on ways to apologize to Luke. She hoped that a new idea would come to her that would actually work. She walked in and took a seat at a table, which was her new routine now that directly addressing Luke had become a painful experience. She'd wait for him to come to her. Instead, Jess walked over, clearly unhappy about being a pawn in this ongoing argument between the two.  
  
"What will you have?" he asked in a monotone, his pen poised above his little pad of paper.  
  
"Coffee." Lorelai said, never looking at Jess, her eyes were trained on something behind him. Jess turned around and saw Luke calmly wiping the counter. He rolled his eyes and sauntered over, where Luke was wiping the same section of counter he had been since Lorelai had walked in.  
  
"Luke," he said. Luke grunted. "I feel like I'm going to hurl. You get her damn coffee. And maybe try talking to her this time." And with that he was gone, smiling that he had gotten the rest of the day off and that he could have possibly helped to end the most frustrating fight he had ever witnessed.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes as he filled a coffee cup for Lorelai. He didn't want to go over there. More than anything he wanted Jess to come back down and do it for him. Well, maybe not more than anything… Maybe it was time to talk to her. He slowly made his way over to her table. She looked at him as if he was a mirage.  
  
"Luke…" she said. "I'm-"  
  
"I know" he cut in "I'm sorry too"  
  
"Why are you sorry?" she asked, clearly confused.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't forgive you earlier."  
  
"I didn't deserve to be forgiven."  
  
"Yes you did" Luke sat down across from her somewhat stiffly. "I was a jerk" he continued. "I knew you were sorry, it's just that…"  
  
"Just that what?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"It's just that you want things to go back to the way they were. And I don't"  
  
"You… don't?" Lorelai looked as if she was about to break down.  
  
"I-"  
  
"What way do you want things to be?" Lorelai interrupted with an almost panicked edge to her voice.  
  
"I… I don't know." Luke lied. He knew what he wanted; he was just too chicken to say anything, even after all this time. Even when he didn't have anything to lose.  
  
"Fine" Lorelai's chin was trembling. "Fine. I'll just… go now." She got up from the table and the untouched coffee.  
  
"Lorelai…" Luke started, but couldn't think of anything to follow it up with. She looked at him expectantly. "See you tomorrow?" he finished lamely.  
  
"I don't think so," Lorelai said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Goodbye Luke." And with that she was out the door. 


	2. What to do

Thanks soo much for reviewing, it made me happy! Here's the next Chapter. It's a little bit longer. But only a bit! Thanks again!!  
  
Oh, and here's my disclaimer that I forgot last chapter…  
  
I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything Gilmore Girls related. If I did I wouldn't be writing fic right now, I'd be off somewhere with Luke or Jess… ;)  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Luke watched her go. He had just lost the only thing he had left to lose. He picked up her full cup of coffee, walked behind the counter and dumped it in the sink. * Hmm * He thought watching it go down the drain. * How symbolic *  
  
Lorelai walked into the inn, clearly in a bad mood. She wandered into the kitchen to get some coffee from Sookie. She'd have to get used to inn coffee if she was never going to go into Luke's ever again. She couldn't believe what he had said to her. She sat down on a stool and put her face in her hands as Sookie walked through the door.  
  
"Sweetie, what wrong?" She asked, seeing Lorelai's body language. "You miss Rory? She'll be home soon…"  
  
"No, that's not it…" Lorelai replied from behind her hands. "It's Luke."  
  
"Still not talking to you?" Sookie said in a soothing and understanding tone.  
  
"Oh no, he's talking all right," said Lorelai, lifting her head from her hands. Here eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"Oh, honey… what did he say?"  
  
"He said that he didn't want things to go back to the way they were. Which means he's happy with the was things are!"  
  
"Or…" Sookie offered, knowing that this wasn't true. "He may be happier if you two had a completely different relationship…"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, just being your friend is probably very frustrating for Luke. I think that as opposed to being less of a friend to you, he wants to be more of a … boyfriend."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai perked up, never considering this scenario. "You really think so?"  
  
"I really do."  
  
Lorelai sat for a moment, considering this.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Sookie asked tentatively, not wanting to interrupt Lorelai's thought process.  
  
"I'm going to… talk to Luke… again" she said, getting off her stool and heading for the door.  
  
Lorelai decided to walk from the inn to Luke's, which was a pretty long trek. She figured it would give her time to think. She guessed she knew his feelings for her were there all along, otherwise, why would he close up the diner just to drive her to the hospital, and then stay there even though there were people with tubes sticking out of them left, right and center? Why would he drive out and fix a broken runway with no benefit to himself? Why else would he get so jealous when she dated that guy from her business class? Yes, his feelings had always been there, she had just been too blind to see the signs. Then again, her feelings for him had always been pretty obvious, but she was just now realizing it. She had called him over to her house before anyone else when Stella the chick had gone missing. She had begged him to buy her picnic basket/date. And that twinge of jealousy she had felt when she thought he was flirting with that stuck-up Chilton socialite. And that even bigger twinge, more of a stab really, of jealousy she'd felt when Rachel had come back. Lorelai stopped in her tracks. She had been falling for Luke this whole time and hadn't even noticed. When Luke's came into view, she had to muster up all of her courage just to prepare herself for what she was about to do.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That's it so far… hopefully I'll be able to get more by tomorrow, but I can't make any promises. Thanks again for the reviews! Keep them coming! 


	3. What to say

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… except a stick of gum and a stolen library book. Don't sue. I don't own anything GG related.  
  
AN: I made up Luke's middle name cause I don't know if he has one. I can just imagine it being something like Clarence... but I wouldn't do that to Luke. Sorry about the chapter mix up… I hope it's fixed now… I did my best… anyway… to continue…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner, armed with a witty and intelligent speech she was completely prepared to say to Luke in a quiet, calm voice. What she actually said came out somewhat differently.  
  
"Lucas Alexander Danes!!" Lorelai exclaimed loudly. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
Luke looked up, shocked to see Lorelai back so soon, and wondering what the hell she was talking about.  
  
"Um, tell you what?" He asked innocently. Lorelai suddenly realized that she had screamed her thoughts out into the somewhat crowded diner. She had completely forgotten her eloquent speech and now just looked at Luke, dumbfounded.  
  
"Can we... talk?" She said. This was not working out the way she had planned.  
  
"Why didn't I tell you what?" Luke asked, ignoring her last statement. Lorelai looked around the diner. People were looking at them, and she knew every thing she'd say would be all over town if they didn't go somewhere more private.  
  
"Can we not talk about this here?" she asked, feeling all of a sudden, very small.  
  
"Talk about what?" Luke asked, still confused.  
  
"THIS..."  
  
"Oh... Kay..." Luke said and sauntered off toward his apartment. He wasn't sure if he and Lorelai were still fighting or not, and he couldn't read her facial expression. She looked... worried; Luke for the life of him couldn't figure out why.  
  
They got to his apartment and he opened the door, letting Lorelai step in before him. She sat awkwardly down on his couch, and he sat on the coffee table, facing her.  
  
"Lorelai?" He said  
  
"Yes?" She replied.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Lorelai realized that Luke had no idea what was going on. She froze. What if Sookie was wrong? What if she had been imagining every lingering stare or jolt of electricity? What if Luke never saw her as anything more than an annoying customer who practically paid his food bills with the amount of money she'd spent at his diner? The what ifs swam through her mind as she felt herself chicken out. "Umm...I..." she stammered.  
  
"What?" Luke asked gently.  
  
"What did you mean when you said you didn't want to be my friend anymore? Do you really hate me that much?" She blurted.  
  
"Excuse me?" Luke said, shocked. "You think I hate you?"  
  
"I was kinda hoping I was wrong." Lorelai said, refusing to look into Luke's eyes. Looking anywhere but at him.  
  
"Lorelai..." Luke started.  
  
"If this ends with anything even resembling 'you were right' I'm leaving right now," She said, looking at the floor.  
  
"Lorelai..." he started again.  
  
"Luke... I don't think I can do this."  
  
"Do what? I still have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"  
  
"How can you not?"  
  
"Well, seeing as though you haven't actually told me, it's kinda tough"  
  
"You want me to tell you?" She said slowly.  
  
"I think right now I'd settle for you looking at me" Luke replied tilting his head so that he could get a better view of her face, "Come on"  
  
"Sookie said..." Lorelai trailed off. She sighed and started again. "And my mom..."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"They keep saying the same thing, and I don't know what to think of it because I always assumed they were wrong until very recently"  
  
Luke let her continue at her own pace, still confused.  
  
"The thing they were saying is... that, they keep saying that you like me"  
  
"Of course I like you" He said calmly.  
  
"But they say that you like me more than just in that friendly 'witty- banter-diner-guy' type way"  
  
She finally looked up at Luke. His face was a blank slate. Lorelai quickly looked away. "I just wanted to know whether this was true."  
  
Luke didn't say anything. Lorelai didn't look up.  
  
Luke didn't know what to say. Should he tell her? Should he wait for her to say something? Should he run? Should he... it was just... confusing.  
  
"Lorelai," he finally said. Lorelai looked up and into Luke's eyes. "Do you want it to be true?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! And here it ends... for now. Please review! Tell me which way it should go! I'll try to update as soon as possible. But I don't know if I should throw in another roadblock for our favorite couple or if I should just finish it now. Please help!!! 


	4. What Sookie heard

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I took that library book back... and I chewed the gum, so I have nothing. Sue me. Actually please don't. ;)  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But I'm starting a new one as soon as I post this, so don't worry. I changed the rating cause I swore a couple times.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Luke..." Lorelai said, "I can't-"  
  
Luke sighed, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He knew that this would have been too good to be true. "Never mind Lorelai. Never mind."  
  
Luke turned his back and acted as if he was concentrating on something really important back there on the counter. Lorelai was near tears. How could he just give up on her? He knew how difficult this kind of thing had been for her in the past. Maybe he really didn't feel anything for her. Maybe it had all been her imagination. Stupid Sookie. Stupid Mom. She turned to leave, but realised that giving up wasn't going to get her an answer.  
  
"Luke..." She started. He turned around as Lorelai's phone rang. Luke sighed and pointed to the "No cell phones" sign. She frowned at him as he turned away.  
  
"What?" She said into the phone.  
  
"Woah Mom, what's wrong?" Rory's voice came over the line.  
  
"I'm sorry hun," Lorelai said, a little bit offhandedly. "I'm just...not having the best of all days." She looked pointedly at Luke's back.  
  
"What happened?" Asked the younger Gilmore.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later. So what new and exciting things has my daughter who heartlessly deserted me all summer been up to? Ready to come home yet?"  
  
"Almost. I love it here, and Paris and I are getting along well, but I miss you. I miss everything! I miss Sookie and Grandma and Grandpa, and I miss Luke and Jess... I'm almost starting to miss Taylor."  
  
"Oh, sweetie, you'll be home soon..."  
  
"I know. Oh! Hey I've got to go! I'll call you before we leave tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Ok sweetie. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Lorelai clicked the off button, temporarily forgetting the little diner drama she was living. Then she saw Luke.  
  
"Luke..." She started again.  
  
"Lorelai, I hate to say this, I really do. But maybe you should figure out what it is you're feeling before you drop this whole thing onto me. You never know! It could just be a phase or, or something. But I don't want you going and saying all these things unless you mean them, ok? It would just be..." He sighed. "Too much."  
  
Lorelai looked at him. He looked at the floor. She turned on her heel and walked out of the diner. Luke brought his head down on to the counter. Hard.  
  
On the way home, Lorelai called Sookie.  
  
"Sook?"  
  
"Hey! How'd it go?"  
  
"Horribly." Lorelai said, a lump growing in her throat. "It was a bad idea. Could you just tell Michel that I'm not coming back to work? That would be a great help."  
  
"Honey, what happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Not now." Lorelai was crying now.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell Michel. You go home."  
  
"Thanks Sook." Lorelai said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye" Sookie replied, hung up the phone and promptly made her way to Luke's.  
  
When Sookie walked into the diner, Luke was standing at the counter with his back turned to her.  
  
"What did you do?" Sookie said, furious.  
  
"I was an asshole." Luke didn't turn around.  
  
"Well DUH... a little more specific please."  
  
"I was for her own good. And mine."  
  
"Our best friend is probably at home crying right now! You say it was for her own good? Luke,-"  
  
"I made her cry...?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Damn straight you did!" Sookie said to Luke's back. "What did you say to her?"  
  
"I said I didn't want this to just be a phase, I told her to sort out her feelings before she dumped them onto me." He turned around. "Sookie, I don't want her to... I don't want to get involved with her if she's just going to discard me. I wouldn't be able to handle it. You know that."  
  
"But... you love her."  
  
"That's the point."  
  
"Luke-"  
  
"I'm an asshole."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"I think you should talk to her."  
  
"Sookie, no matter how harsh I might have sounded, I... I still think I'm right. I can't... I've been..."  
  
Sookie looked at him. He looked so sad. She felt for him, she really did.  
  
Luke continued. "I've just... I've been... you know... for so long and for her to just decide out of the blue that I wasn't Rory's dad so I can't be the one for her, I don't know. I just couldn't handle it. It would be too much. I want to make sure she's sure."  
  
"I think she is."  
  
"I'm not sure that's enough, Sookie." Luke smiled ruefully. 


	5. What Happens when you get your hopes up

Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
  
A.N.: This is kind of a P.O.V. chapter. Juicy stuff coming up in the next chapter though...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ ~ ~After Sookie left, all Luke could do was wait. He hated being helpless. He hated being alone with his thoughts. They always came back to the same person. A person that could have quite possibly just left his life for good. He really was an asshole. But deep down he knew he was right. He couldn't let her hurt him. He had to keep those familiar old walls up. He hadn't admitted his feelings to her, not really. He hadn't admitted them to Sookie. Well, not on purpose. He had barely admitted them to himself. He couldn't get his hopes up. High expectations lead to big let downs. He knew that. He had experience in that field. His father had had high expectations of him, and he'd been let down. Luke had gotten his hopes up when Rachel had come home, but he once again came up short of what he'd expected. Getting high hopes was definitely not on Luke's to do list. ~ ~ ~  
  
* * *Back at home, Lorelai was berating herself for ever saying anything to Luke. She was so insulted by what he had said. She had missed him so much over the summer, and she had been so sure that everything would be ok. She was sure that he couldn't hate her forever, but it didn't seem that way anymore. How could he think that she would simply drop him once she got bored? How could he think she would get bored? She had been coming into his diner for the past five years. He had to have known it wasn't just for the coffee, as good as it was. But, oh god, did he? Did he know that he wasn't just a meal ticket to her? She had made it very clear that it was the food and not the company bringing her back again and again. But she had also made it clear that he was important to her. She remembered saying something to that effect to him, right after the whole "Lorelai is dating a twelve- year-old" debacle. She had to figure out what she was feeling. That was what Luke had told her to do, and darn it, she was gonna prove him wrong. She didn't want to get rid of him. She wanted him near her. All the time. Right now, in fact. She... she was pretty sure that she... loved him. As odd as it sounded, Lorelai found herself realising that it was true. She loved Luke. * * *  
  
~ ~ ~Luke paced around the diner, doing random things to keep his mind off her. It wasn't working. He remembered something he'd heard somewhere... admittance is the first form of acceptance, or the first step toward recovery, or something. Something about a twelve step program. Maybe if he admitted the one thing he'd rather die than admit, he could finally get on with his life. Maybe he'd forget about all the crap he'd been through; watching her date man after man and drink coffee after coffee. If he could just bring himself to say it. Even think it. He knew he was in love with her, it was just the saying out loud part that made him uncomfortable. It always sounded so forced. If there was another way to say it, it might be easier. Like if he could just say 'Hows about them Yankees?' and it would all be ok. She'd know, he wouldn't be uneasy. But there was only one way. 'I love you, Lorelai'. Simple, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. 'I love you'. Damn. Why did it have to be so hard? This wasn't helping at all. Every second he was away from her he loved her more. No matter what, he always would. And it killed him. He wanted her to come back to him and say everything he'd been waiting to hear. *Shit.* He thought *My damn hopes are up.*~ ~ ~  
  
* * *But what if Luke didn't love her? He could laugh at her and say 'YOU? And ME? HA!' But wait. What had he said at the diner? He couldn't handle it if she just used him up and spit him out? It would hurt too much? That had to have meant something, right? Right! He didn't want to be another Max! He didn't want her to hurt him. And in order for him to be hurt by her, he had to love her, right? He wanted this to be real. He wanted this to last. Luke was a commitment kind of guy. The reason he hadn't been with anyone since Rachel was because he didn't believe in casual dating, sex, anything. If he did something, he wanted it to be real. And he wanted it to be with her. Lorelai Sighed. What she really needed right now was Rory.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: Ok, not my best chapter, but what can I say? I've been distracted lately. :) More to come very soon! 


	6. What now...

Discalimer: I don't own anything GG related. Exept Luke. He's MINE! MINE I SAY!! What? What do you mean I don't own him? But...but... FINE, I don't own Luke either. Damn.'  
  
AN: This chapter is long. I'm not exactly sure what to think of it... review to tell me if it's crap or if I should go with it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lorelai stood at the bus stop, not so patiently waiting for Rory to get off the bus. She stood there for what seemed like hours while Rory gathered everything she owned and dragged it with her onto the sidewalk. As soon as her arms were empty, she dove at her mother and enveloped her in a huge hug.  
  
"Hey sweets!" Lorelai said. "How was Washington? Did you learn stuff? Did you meet new people? Cheat on your boyfriend with a sophisticated Harvard man? Miss me?"  
  
Rory laughed as they started walking home. "Yes, yes, no, and yes."  
  
"I'm so glad you're home. I want you to tell me..." Lorelai stopped mid- sentence. She felt a lump growing in her throat and tried to swallow it. This was Rory's first day home! She would not ruin it!  
  
"Mom?" Rory said, confused.  
  
"Sorry," The elder Gilmore replied, sniffing a bit, biting back tears. "It's just been so...horrible... without you here. But I don't want to talk about my depressing soap opera life, I want to talk about yours!" She smiled unconvincingly.  
  
"Mom? What's wrong?" Rory asked kindly as she saw a tear run down her mother's cheek. "It's ok, my stuff can wait. Really. What's wrong?"  
  
Lorelai sighed as they came to their house.  
  
"Everything." She stated simply.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
They dumped Rory's stuff in the hallway and slowly sauntered into the living room.  
  
"Well," Lorelai began; glad to be able to finally tell Rory what was up. "I came to a rather shocking realisation the other day. Yesterday, in fact.  
  
"And this shocking realisation was..."  
  
"I think I might be... I might like Luke a little more than I had previously thought."  
  
Rory looked at her mother. She knew this had to happen sooner or later, but she couldn't believe it was happening now. Not that it was bad, just...sudden.  
  
"And why would this be a bad thing? Why are you so upset about it?"  
  
"I'm not even close to done. I went over there to ask him if everything people had been saying was true. You know 'Luke's in love with you Lorelai' 'You can tell, just look at his eyes', so I went to ask him if that was true. He didn't say anything! He said 'I think you should sort out your feelings before you dump them on me.' Or something to that affect."  
  
"Harsh."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Well have you?"  
  
"Have I what?"  
  
"Sorted out your feelings?"  
  
"I think so... I just wanted to talk to you first. Are you ok with this?"  
  
"I would be, if there was anything to be ok with." Rory smirked. "But if you just stand here and do nothing, I won't have to worry now will I?"  
  
"You think I should talk to him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I have to go see Lane and Dean. Plus I have to unpack and make my list of school supplies."  
  
"Ok. Are you sure? You don't want me to hang around or anything?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go. Now."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Go."  
  
Lorelai kissed her daughter's cheek and was gone, heading full tilt toward the diner.  
  
Luke heard the chime of the bell signalling that there was a customer. The diner was near empty, save Kirk, Miss Patty and an elderly couple. He turned around from the grill to see Lorelai, panting. Her eyes were red and her face was puffy, and she looked extremely tired. Luke thought she looked beautiful.  
  
"Luke..." She started.  
  
Luke's heart started to beat a little faster. A sure sign that he was getting his hopes up. Not good.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Can we not talk here?" He asked  
  
"Yeah. Privacy would be good."  
  
"Ok." Luke led her upstairs to his apartment, ignoring Kirk and Patty's gawking stared. Things were awkward, but Lorelai was determined.  
  
"This place looks great. Really different, but great."  
  
"Lots of things are different." Luke said, only half referring to the apartment.  
  
"So..." Lorelai said.  
  
Luke sighed.  
  
"I thought about what you said last night." She muttered, still feeling very uneasy about the whole situation. She didn't want to mess this up.  
  
"Yeah?" Luke said. He wasn't sure what she was going to say. With his luck it would probably be something along the lines of 'I decided that I don't love you, never have, never will, but I'll be nice to you as long as you continue to serve me coffee.' He hoped he was wrong.  
  
"I think I want to try this. You and me being an... us."  
  
"Me too" Luke replied, "But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Yes, but. How do I know that you just won't bail at the first sign of seriusness? How do I know you're in this for the long haul?"  
  
"Can't you just trust me?"  
  
Luke sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "I'm not sure I can, Lorelai..."  
  
"Why not? We've been friends for ages, and now you say you can't trust me?"  
  
"I'm not saying that, Lorelai, I'm just saying that when it comes to relaitionships, it takes you a while to figure out what you really want."  
  
"So when I say that what I want is you, you just dismiss it?"  
  
"Lorelai-"  
  
"No! Don't listen to crazy Lorelai, she doen't know what she wants! Who cares if she says one thing? She doesn't know what's going on!"  
  
"Lorelai-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Luke. I'm begginning to think coming here was a big mistake. I'm begginning to think ever getting involved with you and your stupid coffee was a mistake. I'm leaving."  
  
"Lorelai..." Luke pleaded.  
  
But she was gone. 


	7. What happens when a good story goes bad

Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely Gilmore Girls-esq. Dammit!  
  
AN: Thanks sooo much for the reviews! They've been great. And since I've been commanded to write more... here goes. I wasn't really sure how to go on, so beware if it's a piece of crap.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Luke wasn't just going to let her walk away this time. He couldn't let her hate him. She had just told him that she LOVED him and he had just shot her down. After all this time, she had finally started to think of him more than just the guy with the good coffee and he'd screwed it up. He watched as she made her way toward the gazebo, then ran after her. She was just sitting down as he made his way up the stairs. He sat down beside her, on the opposite side of the bench. She wouldn't look at him. They sat that way for a moment, Luke looking at his hands, Lorelai choking back tears.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke started. She took in a sharp breath. "I-... I'm an asshole. Really, I'm sorry."  
  
"You were right though, Luke." Lorelai said softly. "I shouldn't have just expected you to believe me. You had no way of knowing whether this would have been real. I respect your decision." She still wouldn't look at him.  
  
"What decision? I haven't made a decision. All I've done is screwed everything up."  
  
"What do you want to happen?" Lorelai asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, I could tell you that I want to marry you and have 2.5 children and a white picket fence, but that's not what I want."  
  
Lorelai just looked at him. "What do you want then?"  
  
Luke stared off into the distance for a moment. Then he looked into her eyes. Being a man of few words, his confession was hard to get out.  
  
"I want you to be happy. And I want you to be with me. I just don't know if those two go hand in hand."  
  
"We never know unless we try, right?" Asked Lorelai, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She didn't know if they were happy tears or sad ones yet.  
  
"I guess not..." Luke said, inching his way closer to Lorelai.  
  
"Well... now what do we do?" Lorelai said, sliding toward Luke on the bench.  
  
"I don't really know..." Said Luke. His face was nearing hers, slowly yet surely.  
  
"Me neither." She said, tilting her head a bit so she could see him better.  
  
"Well..." Luke practically whispered, bringing his head down, very close to hers.  
  
"Yeah..." Said Lorelai, her hands reached around his neck as his found her waist.  
  
"We could always... go for coffee..." Said Luke.  
  
Lorelai smiled and brought her lips to his. They sat that way for a long time, making out in the gazebo, as rumours floated all around them. They had been seen by many Stars Hollowites, but they didn't care. They were happy, and that's all that mattered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: Ok, so I warned you that it could be a piece of crap, and I was right! I got so blocked on how to end it so I just sat down and figured I'd let the crap flow, and let you review. Don't worry, I'll find better plotlines in future fics, it's just that I love the L/L relationship as it is [I'm a sucker for sexual tension... on and off screen... ;)] and I find it hard seeing Luke telling her and her being ok with it. I want the together; I'm just having trouble picturing it. So any tips on new plotlines for other stories would be VERY APRECIATED! So on that note, I leave you with a piece of advice: Try adding sugar to coke. That's why they put it on the tables! xo - Allie 


End file.
